


Outside, the land is filled with drowning men

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [5]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Bliss, F/F, How Do I Tag, POV Harley Quinn, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Every day with Dinah isextraordinary in its own way and Harley's grateful for each one of them, since waking up together means they're both still kicking.





	Outside, the land is filled with drowning men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templefugate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/gifts).



> For the prompt "DCU: Dinah Lance/Harley Quinn - unnatural blondes" at femslash100's [drabbletag8](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6463707#t6463707) and "Curtainfic (and similar)" at genprompt-bingo round 12.

It all began on an ordinary day in September, an ordinary day in Racc—no wait, that's the intro to _Resident Evil 3._ Harley wasn't going to recite that one. (Although she could, having played it more times than she cares to remember.)

Anyway. It may not be September, but it's an ordinary day. Or as ordinary as days can be when you wake up on top of what's classified as both "superheroine" and "enemy of the state." (Harley herself also falls in the latter category, which is something they can bond over – and have in the past – but she's never been considered a heroine before. Antihero, maybe, if she's being generous, because she _has_ been trying to mend her ways, but that's about it.)

Okay, so maybe the day's not ordinary either, because every day with Dinah is _extra_ ordinary in its own way and Harley's grateful for each one of them, since waking up together means they're both still kicking.

"Your roots are beginning to show," Dinah says softly, running her finger along the parting of Harley's hair.

"'m sure yours could use some touching up, too," Harley mumbles her response.

She suggests a spa day later, with all the frills – face masks, mud packs, whatever she can scrounge up – to make bleaching their hair less cumbersome.

It feels decadent to be caring for your looks in these trying times, but in this way, they're carving out a space of boring ol' normalcy for themselves amidst the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Winter Sleepers" by Margaret Atwood.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/168979199680/dcu-dinah-lanceharley-quinn-unnatural-blondes). If there's any other pairings/kinks/prompts you'd like to see, let me know! I'm also @crookedteaspoon on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
